1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical junction boxes and, more particularly, to an electrical junction box cover assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical junction boxes and connectors have been provided to connect and retain wires together on a motor vehicle. These electrical junction boxes typically have electrical connectors connected thereto with wires extending from the electrical connectors.
One disadvantage of these electrical junction boxes and connectors is that, if the junction box is placed in a mounting cover, the wires may interfere with a top cover and the top cover may not properly latch to the mounting cover during assembly. Another disadvantage is that the wires may extend from between the mounting cover and top cover at any location. Yet another disadvantage is that the wires may extend away from the mounting cover and are free to move, which is undesired.
It is known to provide a wire retention mechanism to retain wires. An example of such a wire retention mechanism is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 10-257,679, published Sep. 25, 1998. In this patent application, the wire retention mechanism includes two arms forming a generally rectangular configuration to retain a wire therebetween. However, only one wire is retained and a large amount of force is needed to dispose the wire between the arms to retain the wire, which is undesired. Further, the wire retention mechanism is not provided adjacent a wire housing exit. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an electrical junction box cover assembly for a motor vehicle, which in a simple manner allows retention of the wires and eliminates movement of the wires and interference during assembly.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an electrical junction box cover assembly for a motor vehicle.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is an electrical junction box cover assembly for a motor vehicle including a mounting cover, a junction box at least partially disposed in the mounting cover, and a connector connected to the junction box and having at least one wire extending therefrom out of the mounting cover. The electrical junction box cover assembly also includes a top cover connected to the mounting cover with the at least one wire extending therebetween. The electrical junction box cover assembly includes at least one clip extending from either one of the mounting cover and junction box past an outer surface of the mounting cover to retain the at least one wire in a predetermined position relative thereto.
One feature of the present invention is that an electrical junction box cover assembly is provided for a motor vehicle to retain wires extending therefrom. Another feature of the present invention is that the electrical junction box cover assembly has at least one clip to retain one or more wires in a predetermined position. Yet another feature of the present invention is that the electrical junction box cover assembly has at least one clip molded to either the mounting cover or junction box to retain wires of a wire harness to aid in assembly at an assembly plant. A further feature of the present invention is that the electrical junction box cover assembly has a reinforcing support molded to the clip to support the clip to retain at least one wire.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.